


Snow, Sweaters and Sweet Kisses

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Found Family, I am terrible at tagging this, I was in a christmas mood and wanted something cute, Jon is not as oblivious as one might think, M/M, Martin has a present for Jon, Martin just loves his friends, This is basically pure fluff, first (almost) kiss, he maybe loves Jon a little more, pining on Martins side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: Martin hasn't celebrated Christmas in a long time. Neither have his Coworkers.He also needs a reason to give Jon his Christmas Present.A party it is!---I wrote this instead of sleeping with much black tea and christmas music so... be warned.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Snow, Sweaters and Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be much more bittersweet, when I started writing, inspired by listening to “Hallelujah” on repeat - but as I seem to be unable to write anything but pure fluff at the moment, this turned out much more like “All I want for Christmas is you”.  
> Enjoy :D

Big, fluffy snowflakes floated eerily from the dark sky above when Martin left the Institute one December evening.  
„Huh.“  
He looked up to catch one with his tongue out. Tasted like snowflakes.  
„Looks like it’s gonna be white Christmas this year.“ Martin couldn’t help but smile at the thought of it. Not that he actually celebrated Christmas. After his mom died he did not have anyone left and even before that they had not celebrated for a long time. He wasn’t sure if any of his colleagues did. Deep in thoughts he made his way home, walking, to get the day out of his mind and enjoying the way the snowfall made the world look, peaceful and serene.

Once he reached his door about an hour later, the plan had manifested in his thoughts. He would invite them for Christmas. Tim, Sasha and… and Jon. He would cook dinner and maybe even bake some cookies and… they could do a little present exchange, maybe. Because... maybe... he already had made a present for Jon. And had been dreading to find some way or another to give it to him, without just annoying him. He did already always seemed to be annoyed with Martin. But why not try and invite them all? It would just seem nice, right, the way Martin always tried to be to everyone and not like he just wanted a chance to… to see Jon outside of work for once. Even if that would definitely be a bonus. 

With a sigh he dropped onto his sofa after making himself a cup of tea and switching on the tv. Some Christmas romance movie. In the end, the boy got the girl and all was nice, Merry Christmas. Martin did not want to get a girl, no, that would be way to easy. All he wanted was his unsocial, sometimes very much a prick of a boss who seemed to hate him.  
„He probably will say no anyways… would be a real Christmas wonder if not.”

—

The perfect moment came two days later. It hadn’t stopped snowing yet, and the world outside presented itself as a perfect winter wonderland. The inside of the Institute was as gloomy as ever, even though someone tried to hang up a mistletoe and some decorations. It didn’t help all that much to fight the feeling you get when you read through that statements and research strange and paranormal things. 

He stood next to Tim in the library, searching for books, while Sasha sat, feet on the chair, with a cup of tea in one hand, a book in the other. They were working together to find crucial information to one of the more… real statements Jon had discovered. He had just entered the library himself to look for something. Nobody else there…  
“So, what are you all doing this Christmas?”  
It got terribly silent as his three coworkers stopped in their meddling and searching through paper to turn and look at him. Martin was about to turn beet red when Sasha finally broke the silence,a smile in her face.  
“Oh, I am going to visit my family, but only on the second Christmas day, they live quite far,” she answered and Tim added: “I’ve got no one near enough to visit… will be me and microwave lasagna I guess.” He just shrugged and then put a hand on Jons shoulder, who had not been listening and was absorbed into some notes he had found.  
“So, boss, what’re you up to on Christmas eve?”  
“Oh, what… Tim… I told you to not call me boss.” He took a step away from Tim to have his hand fall from his shoulder. “I will most probably be home…” and taking work home with me, which hung in the room, even though he did not say it out loud.

“Why’re you asking, Martin?” Sasha turned her gaze back to the still quite blushing man.  
“Oh… oh, well… I thought… I mean, I wasn’t going to celebrate, but… it’s snowing and… I thought maybe we could just celebrate... together?” The words were hasty and a bit to mashed into each other, as he was not so sure about the whole plan, now that everyone's attention was so clear directly on him.  
“I could cook and… I was gonna make cookies…” He shrugged and wished for nothing more than a hole to open up in the ground and taking him away from this situation.  
“Fine.” Tim grinned at him. “You had me at ‘you are going to cook’, you know?“  
“I could bring some of the eggnog my grandma makes, I’ve got the recipe,” Sasha agrees. “Christmas eve, about… let’s say eight?”

Relief washed over Martin, who now started to also grin. “Sounds good to me… Jon…?” As silent as his boss had been he had expected to find Jon buried into a file again, but their eyes met when he turned to look at him. An unreadable expression on his face, silent for yet another few seconds, before he finally spoke.  
“I… think I might also have the time to stop by,” he then simply stated, his face again being the typical frown Martin was used to. Without any other word of notice Jon packed the books and went out of the library.  
“Am… am I imagining things…? Jon is joining… something that is not work?” Martin hears Tim say and Sasha shush him with a smile on her lips. But it is not important. Jon would come to celebrate Christmas with him. He resumed his work, softly humming a christmas tune. For the first time in years, he felt joyful about the holidays.

\--

“Not good… absolutely not good!” The cookies, though very tasty, looked slightly to dark and out of shape he had absolutely no time to ice them now… with a sigh he just pulled some powdered sugar out a cupboard over his sink and made the cookies look like they were snowed on just like the world outside.  
His flat did look pretty though. It was small, just his bedroom, a bathroom and a living room/kitchen, but there was enough space for the four of them to sit comfortably, he had put up christmas lights and some nice decorations and candles. It smelled wonderful like food and cinnamon and vanilla. Deciding for one of his most comfy and festive sweaters, red and green with some golden glittery wool mixed into, he was ready just about ten minutes before the others should arrive.

The bell startled him at first, and he turned down the music running on his laptop a bit before hurrying to the door and opening it to find Jon standing there, looking utterly frozen. And utterly beautiful, Martins mind betrayed him with not stopping that thought. Jons cheeks were red from the cold, his glasses fogged lightly with the warmth streaming out of the flat into the colder corridor. There were snowflakes melting in his dark hair and he had his hands buried deeply into his pockets. Beautiful. 

“Ah, Jon… Hi…” Martins voice sounded strange to his own ears and he could feel himself blushing.  
“Martin.” Did he imagine things, or did Jons voice sound a little bit softer than it did most of the time? Probably not. Most be the cold.  
“Ah, er… come in, you must be freezing…” He shuffled aside, taking Jons coat to hang it up to dry and had not yet closed the door when Sasha and Tim also arrived at his flat. 

It was a beautiful evening, though maybe a bit awkward at the beginning. But the food was nice and paired with some wine and the eggnog Sasha had brought with her, they all loosened up a bit, talking, gossiping, even Jon at times letting out a laugh. It was not… Christmas like in the movies, but what part of life was like movies anyway? This was… his family, sort of. His friends, the ones he spent most of his time with and the ones who he actually wanted to spend this evening with. They had food, music and lights. Those were the people heloved. He had brought them here together and none of them sat home alone, working or eating microwave lasagna. It was the nicest Christmas he had had for years.

Sasha and Tim left together, Sasha having to help Tim into his coat as he had had a bit too much of the wine and eggnog. He grinned broadly, hugged Martin to say goodbye and whispered - way to loudly - “got your christmas present right here, huh?” with a meaningful look. Sasha shushed him and they made their way outside to meet the cab they had called a few minutes ago. Sad, really, Martin thought, that someone is alone this night, driving this cab… 

“I… think I should also go now, Martin.” Jon was standing behind him, his coat already in his hands, looking ready to go home.  
“Oh, ah… yeah… wait, no, not yet!” In a flight of braveness (and panic) he left Jon standing there to rush to his bedroom and get the slightly squashed packet from his desk.  
“I… I have a present for you!” He just pressed it into Jons arms, who looked perfectly confused and slightly frowned at him. Martin turned beet red again. He must seem like a madman...  
“I… I made it myself, it’s… you know how you always get cold, I can see you shivering down there in your office…”  
“May I open it?” Jons voice was soft, this time Martin was sure of it, and his eyes flickered between looking at Martin and the present.  
“Of… of course!”

Long fingers carefully opened the green bow on top of the wrapping, he was taking his time, as if it was the first present he got in a very long time. Maybe it was… how long must it have been that Jon got a Christmas present? Martin knew he had no family left…  
“Oh…” He held up the knitted jumper in front of him to look at it. It was striped, violet and white, and his fingers gently felt the softness of the material. Jon couldn’t resist, he simply brought it up to his face and burrowed it into the wool. “So soft…” His voice was muffled and Martins heart wanted to explode from the sheer cuteness that took place right in front of him.  
“I… I am glad you like it,” He answered with a smile stealing onto his lips. Jon returned the smile and than just eight there put the sweater on, pulling it over his shirt. The arms were a bit to long, but the color looked very nice on him. Beautiful. 

They stood closer than they should in the small entrance of Martins flat. He could even see a dust of powdered sugar on Jons cheek, left there by one of the cookies... without thinking he raised his hand to wipe it away. Jon looked up into his eyes, a rather strange expression in his face and Martin panicked, had he gone to far with it all? But then Jon leaped onto his toes and pressed a quick, soft kiss right onto the corner of Martins mouth. 

“Merry Christmas, Martin.”


End file.
